This invention relates to use of compressed phonetic representation of audio input, for instance, in keyword based retrieval application.
One approach to keyword based retrieval of audio data makes use of a phonetic analysis stage, which is largely independent of the keywords that may be later desired to be located in the audio data. The phonetic representation is searched to determine locations of keywords of interest. One approach to forming such a phonetic representation is described in U.S. Pat. 7,263,484, titled “Phonetic Searching,” which is incorporated herein by reference.